1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system configured to perform a set of work of inspecting, classifying, and packing the molded item fallen freely from a molding device continuously and in short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to an injection molding system configured to perform a set of work of inspecting, classifying, and packing the molded item fallen freely from a molding device continuously and in short time.
In molding by an injection molding machine, there is a case in which a molded item is made to fall to a box for reducing cycle time. The molded item in the box is sent to inspection process and inspected whether the item is defective or not by an image processing inspection device. At the inspection, the molded items loaded in bulk need to be set on the image processing inspection device one by one, requiring man hours.
When the molded item is inspected by the image processing inspection device, it is necessary to inspect portions liable to crack or have burring, but there is a case in which the portions can be inspected only at specified angle based on the place of the portions.
A technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-24852 performs inspection more simply an less expensively by showing a face of a workpiece to be inspected by an articulated robot. The articulated robot releases the workpiece in non defective item chute when the item is non defective, and releases the item in defective item chute when the item is defective.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-123232, a plurality of molded items simultaneously molded by a mold are grasped and taken out by a plurality of grasping units of a take-out hand, arranged at targeted molded item pitch during conveyance, and sent to the next process.
Though effective inspection process is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-123232, a processing line includes not only the inspection process but also molding process, packing process, and the like before or after the inspection process. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the total time throughout the all processes.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-123232, since the molded items are taken out by take-out units, time for the take-out unit to move in the mold is required. In addition to that, a large sized hand equipped with a movement mechanism of the molded item is required and time is taken for the taking out of the molded item.